


Baby it's cold outside

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Embarrassing Situations, Fluff and Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt!Cas, Love Confessions, M/M, Snowed In, Sweet!Dean, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: After a hunt Dean and Castiel are in the woods searching for Baby. Castiel breaks into ice water and a blizzard freezes them even more. Luckily Dean knows how to warm Castiel up again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieMaybe160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 2!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Maggie!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160) I really hope you like it! <3

“Son of a bitch!”

Dean is shaking and he isn’t even sure if it’s from the cold or from his anger. He throws his phone to the ground and rubs over his own arms. Of course Sam is not picking up, his brother is probably in the warm library in front of a fire or whatever. 

“Dean look it’s snowing!” Castiel is grinning and he points up to the stars, where his home once was. Dean smiles sadly. Sometimes it feels as if Dean is the only one regretting his fall from heaven, but he knows Castiel only suppresses it.

“Yeah and that is exactly what we don’t need.” Dean grumbles and walks a bit faster. Fuck, he was so concentrated on the damn ghoul, that he hadn’t looked where he was going and now he has no idea where he left Baby.

Not that he would admit that.

Dean sighs before he looks around. Everything looks the same. Then he realizes that Castiel is not next to him. Hastily Dean runs a few steps back.

“Dean!”

Dean swears that he doesn’t sigh, relieved when he hears Castiel’s happy shout. Now he can even see the angel. Or well Castiel isn’t an angel anymore. He had lost his grace to save Dean and… he doesn’t want to think about it. 

“Cas are you out of your mind! It’s starting to snow, we should be on the road already!” Dean yells back, because the dumbass is standing on a frozen lake. In the middle of the forest. Sure right now the ice looks sturdy, but Dean doesn’t trust this.

“But look! This is amazing!” Castiel says and he smiles so happy. Dean catches himself smiling softly at his best friend. Dean shakes his head, he’s known for years about his own feelings about Castiel. 

So far it had stopped him, that Castiel was an angel but now…? 

Dean is just a coward.

“Be careful!” Dean says back, when Castiel stumbles over his own feet. Maybe he should take him ice skating some time? Dean could maybe take his hand and…

“DEAN!”

Dean is on the ice in an instant, when he hears how Castiel screams and the ice beneath him breaks into a million pieces. Castiel can hold onto the ice with his underarms, but his whole torso is in the ice cold water. 

“It’s okay, Cas! I got you!” Dean promised and he kneels down a bit away from Castiel and then lays down on his stomach. He holds out his hands and Castiel takes them. Dean grunts, when he tries to get Castiel out of the water.

They are lucky the ice underneath Dean doesn’t break as well and somehow Dean seems to have more strength than he remembers, but he manages to save Castiel. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel says and his teeth chatter loudly. Dean is wet himself now, the water was already over the ice where he had laid down, because Castiel had splashed so much in his panic.

“It’s okay. I got you.” Dean says and he rubs a bit helpless over Castiel’s shoulders. The wind grows stronger and it snows even more. Dean swears under his breath.

“I’m so c-cold, Dean.” Castiel whispers and Dean tries not to focus too hard on Castiel’s blue lips. Fuck. They are so fucked. It takes him longer than he likes to get slowly from the ice and Castiel is barely able to walk in his wet trousers.

Dean isn’t sure how long they stumble through the woods. He swallows his tears down and tries to focus on Castiel. 

Just when he thinks they won’t make it and the snows get too much, Dean finally sees Baby. He almost carries Castiel over to her and hastily opens the backseat and grabs his bag. He knows he has some clothes in there.

He gets two shirts out, sweatpants and even socks. No underwear or flannels. Dammit. He probably has left it all in the motel room. Dean holds out some of the clothes to Castiel.

“Here! Try this on, we need to leave Cas.” Dean says and he hastily turns around, because apparently Castiel has no shame left freezing like this. Dean even walks around a tree and changes there himself.

It’s still fucking cold without a jacket or anything and he is sure that Castiel is feeling way worse. 

“Dean?” Castiel asks and Dean steps back. Fuck, of course Castiel looks gorgeous in the low hanging sweatpants and the Batman-shirt. But he is still shivering like hell and the snow almost sparkles in his dark hair. 

They’d survive this.

*

“Fuck! Son of a bitch!” Dean yells loudly. Never in his life, did Baby betray him, but now she won’t start. Actually she does start, but that’s it. No matter how much he steps on the gas, she won’t move.

At least the heater works for now.

“D-Dean?” Castiel asks and he sounds miserable. Dean looks behind them at the backseat and nods to himself. He could do this. He wants to help. 

“Get on the backseat, I have an idea.” Dean says and he would for sure blush at his own words and what they could imply, when his body was not too frozen. Castiel doesn’t question it and crawls on the backseat. Dean waits for him to sit down and then squeezes himself in the backseat as well.

“I’m still cold.” Castiel replies grumpily, while Dean texts Sam. He has a signal now, but with all the snow, nobody would come out now to get them. They have to warm up on their own. Dean coughs. 

Not like that.

Dean leans against the door, carefully so he doesn’t touch the cold glass of the window with his head. He sits sideways and opens his leg, one foot on the ground, the other on the seat.

“Okay. Lean back on me.” Dean whispers, because his voice decides to give up on him now. He had a lot of dreams that started like this, but he tries to focus on something different. Luckily Castiel doesn’t question him and leans with his back against Dean’s chest.

Dean curls his arms around him. While the heater still works, body heat is a lot more helpful right now. Castiel is really cold in his arms, but Dean doesn’t focus on that. Instead he looks out of the back window and watches the blizzard.

“Better?” He mutters into Castiel’s ear and he can see the goosebumps on Castiel’s neck. He wishes he could kiss that spot.

“Much.” Castiel whispers back and then he wiggles a bit. Dean’s eyes widen, because now he regrets even more wearing no underwear, he can feel himself harden at Castiel’s movement and tries to keep his hips away from Castiel.

Dean doesn’t know how long they sit like this but at some point he finally relaxes and Castiel’s skin feels much warmer now. Dean almost closes his eyes.

“Never thought I’d get you to cuddle me. Good to know it only takes me almost drowning in ice water and a blizzard.” Castiel whispers and then he laughs loudly. Dean looks up.

“Huh?”

“You heard me and I can feel you. If you know what I mean.” Castiel actually giggles at that and Dean blushes badly. He hates Castiel sometimes.

“Shut up.” Dean grumbles but he is relieved, that Castiel seems to feel a lot better. He carefully strokes over Castiel’s strong arms and sighs happily. Yep, he seems a lot warmer now.

“Make me.” Castiel says and he turns around in Dean’s arms. 

Dean looks out of the window again, the storm is still fully going and he smiles himself. Nobody would look for them now.

He kisses Castiel.

Castiel kisses back. His lips no longer blue, but that pretty shade of pink again. Dean is very determined to turn them into a deep red.

He succeeds.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/255af82a0666623eb22287ecab5e345d/dd8360f9c3d8b2ac-49/s540x810/b6f20163a09ca3e785ae2822464f0231ee8793be.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
